Rude Awakening
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: The Italian Job Handsome Rob regrets volunteering to babysit Charlie and Stella's children when they go away, especially when he's hung over.


**This is just another one-shot for all the Handsome Rob fans out there. Rob does some babysitting for Charlie and Stella, and ends up having the ride of his life. More chapters to come - this is just the first one.**

**Sam**

**xx**

Alex Croker creeped from his over-night bedroom to the room next door. He stood infront of the door, listening carefully in the silence to the gentle snores from within. Since his parents were away for the weekend, he and his sister Holly were staying with his parents close friend, Handsome Rob. He was so close to them though, that he was practically an uncle to them , which, as Charlie had pointed out to his son before leaving him there with him, gave Alex full rights to torture Rob like a good nephew should. Last night, Rob had been forced to stay up until 2am with the seven-year-old, and then two year old Holly had started crying during the night which meant that Rob had finally gotten to sleep at around 4am. Now, however it was morning, and as usual, both children were up with the dawn. At 7am, they were wide awake, and Alex had dressed them both. Holly stood beside her brother quietly, holding his hand.

"Uncle Rob," Alex sang out, banging on the bedroom door. There was a pained silence from within. Alex paused, listening as he put his ear to the door. Was that - yes it was - muffled cursing from the other side of the door. Grinning his cheeky grin, he banged again.

"For christs sake! Stop that bloody racket!"

"Uncle Rob!" Alex yelled persistently, and began to kick the door. Holly followed suit, thinking that this was the best thing to do.

"Alex, I swear, if you don't stop right now I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell Mom? She'll kick your ass." Alex snorted.

"You think I'm scared of your mother, kid? Ha!"

"I think you're lying." Alex peered through the keyhole, he could just about make out a blanket covered lump that appeared to be holding his head in a hangover style.

"Bloody Hell!" Rob yelled. "What do you want!" Rob couldn't help thinking that this would be so much worse if his five year old twins, Nathan and Nick, weren't visiting their grandmother for the weekend with their mother.

"We want to do something." Alex said simply.

"Haven't you had enough excitement lately?"

"I want to do something fun." Alex said, thinking back the fiasco he had at school the previous day involving superglue and people's shoes.

"Go to the zoo!" Holly piped up.

"You promised!" Alex reminded him.

"When did I do that?"

"Last night."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Uncle Rob!" Holly said sweetly. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Alex grinned, there was hardly ever a time that Rob could resist the little girl.

"Later?" He asked.

"No we wanna go now." Holly said.

Rob groaned. He was still hung over from where he had started drinking after Holly had finally got to sleep. At least he wasn't still drunk. "Please, Alex, just let me die in peace." Alex, though, who had plenty of experience with Rob, signalled to Holly to kick the door again, which she did.

"It's not my fault you got plastered and forgot us."

"I didn't forget you." Rob explained.

"You did!" Alex asserted. "You promised to take us to the zoo and you forgot."

"Bloody hell!" Was the cry from the bedroom. Alex, sensing Rob's will weakening, began to kick the door himself. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.

A thud was heard from inside the room, as if someone had gotten tangled up in the sheets and fallen out of bed. Kick Kick Kick Kick Kick Kick Kick.

"Shall we have some breakfast before we go? Uncle Rob? Bacon and eggs? It's a nice, bright day outside, so we'll probably be gone all day." Alex said sweetly.

"I hate you." Came the grumbled reply.

Holly looked up at her brother and whispered to him. "Did he really promise?" She asked.

Alex grinned at her, looking exactly like a minature version of his father when he was planning something stupid and fun. "Nope."


End file.
